Crack The Shutters
by Blackbirdox
Summary: Neil and Todd share a mutual love for the morning.


**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine. I still own nothing related to Dead Poets Society. Although I wouldn't mind owning Todd. **

**A/N: I've had this idea in my head for awhile now and I finally got around to writing it. It's the first thing I've written in awhile that I actually like so I hope you like it too.** **Thanks for reading!**

Neil has always been an early riser. There's a certain circuit wired within him that doesn't comprehend the notion of sleeping in and it insists he rise with the sun. He had never particularly been fond of this trait until Welton. More specifically, when Todd Anderson transferred to Welton.

Todd's the opposite of Neil in every way except for the fact that he's also up at the crack of dawn and for Neil, that alone is worth the trouble of getting up.

He'll kick his covers back and stretch and no more than a few seconds later, he'll see Todd doing the same thing out of the corner of his eye. They have an unspoken routine going now- Todd lifts his covers in invitation and Neil will hurry across the freezing floor to dart under them and curl into the warmth of his roommate. Sometimes they talk- when Todd's feeling up to it- sometimes Neil rambles on about everything yet nothing in particular and Todd just listens and then sometimes, neither one of them says a word and they just lie there together in comfortable silence with their hands intertwined beneath the blankets.

It's the only time they can truly be _together_ and neither one of them would trade that for anything. Not even a few hours of extra sleep.

But there are certain mornings that come along every once in awhile, like today, where the stress of the week seems to catch up with Todd and he sleeps in late. Neil likes these mornings the best.

From his perch on the windowsill, he can watch Todd as he sleeps and he's pretty sure he's never seen anything more beautiful. Beautiful is really the only word to describe it because words like sweet and cute aren't strong enough to convey his feelings about the sight that makes his heart race and causes tiny proverbial butterflies to flutter within his stomach.

Todd sleeps on his side and the sunlight streaming through the window hits him at exactly the right angle, making his hair shimmer and his skin glow in the gleam of the light. Neil discovers something new every time he watches him- a freckle he's never seen before or the hint of a smile that'll come across his features in the midst of a particularly good dream that Todd will explain to him later or the absentminded sounds he'll make or the way he often kicks his left- and only his left- foot out from under the blankets.

When the sounds of scuffling and muffled talking begin to resonate from outside the door, Neil hops down from the window seat and joins Todd on the bed.

He winds his arms around his waist and nuzzles his nose against the nape of his neck, pressing a gentle kiss there. Neil runs his fingers over the hem of Todd's pajama shirt and pushes it up a bit, slipping his cold hand underneath the fabric. It causes a trail of goose bumps to rise on Todd's skin and a quiet, barely audible whimper to tumble from his lips.

Neil grins and lifts himself up on his elbow as Todd shifts around a little to lay his head on his chest. His eyes are still closed but there's a frown burgeoning on his lips and a slight wrinkle forming between his eyebrows and that lets Neil know he's awake. "Good morning."

He receives a grunt as his reply. "Too early," Todd mumbles sleepily, followed by a yawn.

Neil laughs and settles back down onto the pillows, running his hand up the back of his shirt this time. The effect is instant and Todd's eyes snap open as he tries to squirm away. "Your hands are cold," he grouses, curling back up under the blankets and letting his eyes slip shut again.

"That comes in handy, apparently." Todd merely hums in response and Neil shakes him a little to make sure he doesn't fall asleep again. "It's time to get up."

Todd finally relents with a disgrunted grumble and looks up at him, his eyes bleary and red-rimmed from sleep. "Good morning."

Neil brushes his lips across his forehead and Todd snuggles into him with a content sigh. "You're cute when you're sleepy," he murmurs with a smile that's so infectious, Todd can't help but smile back and it's a perfect compliment to the bright blush that's beginning to spread across his cheeks. "Very cute, in fact," he amends.

"T-Thank you," Todd replies after taking a moment to clear his throat.

To avoid further embarrassment, he stretches and sits up, running a hand through his sleep-mussed hair. Neil follows suit and he lays his head against Todd's shoulder, earning a feather light kiss that's pressed to the top of his head. "We have to get up, remember?" Neil can practically visualize the hint of a smirk that accompanies Todd's statement and it causes him to pout.

"You're very comfortable."

He can feel Todd's skin heat up as he begins to blush again. "I-I'm glad you think so."

Neil lifts his head and kisses Todd's cheek, smirking when his blush deepens by about four shades. That's one of his favorite quirks about Todd and he enjoys making it happen as often as he can. He presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth as he scampers out of bed and it takes every fiber of willpower he possess to keep himself from laughing at the way Todd's eyes grow comically wide. He doesn't think Todd's ever going to grow accustomed to the physical nature of their relationship and that's another quirk he's grown fond of.

Todd follows him after a few moments and they dress in silence. Like every morning, Neil helps Todd with his tie and then uses it to pull him into a kiss.

They do this every morning- usually more than once- and yet Todd still falters and blushes and forgets how to breathe. Neil is always patient though because he's always rewarded when Todd's mouth begins to move against his own and in no time, they fall into a familiar and synchronized rhythm that's just perfect and beautiful and _right_.

When they eventually break apart, they're both breathing heavily and they smile at each other, basking in the glow of mutual affection and possible love and the beams of sunlight that are still shining in through the open blinds.

They take a moment to adjust their now rumpled clothing and smooth out their hair and then they share another tender kiss and a brief hug before opening the door and exiting the room, no longer lovers but simply roommates and best friends like everyone expects them to be.

When the rest of the Dead Poets gather around their door, Neil looks between his friends and Todd and a bright grin spreads across his face. "Race you to breakfast!" he shouts as he takes off down the hall, starting off the day in typical Neil fashion.

Todd shakes his head as he hurries after him, knowing for certain- if the morning had been any indication- that the day will be a good one.


End file.
